


47. Как живые камни, стоят вдвоём

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [14]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Match, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Как живые камни, стоят вдвоём, а за ними гаснет дверной проём, и земля в июле стоит своём, синяя, нагая.(не июль - но август)
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry
Series: Все песни только о любви [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	47. Как живые камни, стоят вдвоём

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

После свистка Джон выключил телевизор сразу же, не дожидаясь, пока оператор выхватит ликование Баварии. Он видел, как Фрэнк пожал руку Флику, с трудом удерживая спокойное выражение на лице.  
Уж кто-кто, а Джон точно знал, как выглядят разбитые надежды Фрэнка Лэмпарда, даже когда никто другой этого не видел.   
Он собрался сразу, закинул сумку в багажник и завёл будильник на шесть.   
Тони, святая женщина, только поцеловала его в лоб перед выходом:  
– Привет твоей второй жене, дорогой, – она улыбалась тепло, но Джон знал – тоже переживала. – Обними его от меня. 

У Джона после переезда в Бирмингем осталась квартира в Лондоне. Сюда он и привёз Фрэнка, забрав из аэропорта.   
Сумерки за окном были совсем синими – как герб Челси, как тоска по титулам, как тёмные круги под глазами Фрэнка.   
– Я хотел… – начал тот, стоило Джону сесть рядом, но потом замолчал, махнув рукой. Ему не надо было говорить – Терри понимал его без слов.   
Джон обнял его, положив руку на шею, прижал к себе крепче, и Фрэнк закрыл глаза, вдыхая запах его одеколона.   
Он знал, почему поехал с Джоном, а не домой. Дело было не только в том, что их связывало слишком многое, о чём не расскажешь другим. Просто, кроме Джона, его не понял бы никто: ни Кристин, ни Элен, ни даже дядюшка.  
Чтобы собраться с мыслями, чтобы сцепить зубы и снова подняться, ему нужно было сначала собрать своё разочарованное и уставшее сердце по частям.   
А у Джона это всегда получалось лучше. 

Они столкнулись нос к носу у двери гостевой спальни, в которой Фрэнк остался до утра, и заговорили хором.   
– Не мог уснуть.  
– Беспокоился.   
Фрэнк посторонился, пропуская Джона в комнату, и тот подошёл ближе – на расстояние тепла, на расстояние дыхания. Они давно уже не набрасывались друг на друга с поцелуями, ценя больше именно этот вариант близости – молчаливое «Я рядом, я держу тебя».   
Так они и стояли, почти прижавшись друг к другу, пока Джон не сдался первым. Он усмехнулся, обхватил лицо Фрэнка ладонями и поцеловал его, чувствуя, как тот улыбается на середине поцелуя.   
С утра он снова будет готов драться со всем миром за свой клуб.  
С утра – а пока он в руках Джона.   
Где и должен быть.


End file.
